Glittering Wintertide:Dungeon
Warden Zeruiah |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Room 2 may spawn Power Imp Pakpak and Guard Imp Ganju or Vigor Imp Molin and Healing Imp Fwahl *Room 5 may spawn Power Imp Pakpak and Guard Imp Ganju or Vigor Imp Molin and Healing Imp Fwahl ---- ;Notes *Can act up to 3 times per turn. *Immune to status ailments. *Recovers 7800 ~ 10,000 HP per turn. *Skills **''Slumbering Jingle'' - Powerful AoE earth attack and chance to inflict ATK and DEF down for 3 turns. **''Symphony of the Night'' - Powerful AoE earth attack. *When HP <75%, <50%, <25%... ***''Icy Bulwark'' - AoE attack and decreases damage taken for 2 turns. **Can be used in conjunction with other skills above. *''"Have you been good this year?"'' - Do nothing. Used every 4 turns. **Ends turn after use. *''MST_SKILLS_8401110_NAME'' - Massive AoE earth attack. **This is followed up after "Have you been good this year?" Mitigation is recommended. ---- * 1 Gem upon first completion. *Zeruiah cannot be captured in the dungeon. She can only be Rare Summoned. |drops = |capture1 = 50612 |capture1rate = |capture2 = 10452 |capture3 = 20442 |capture4 = 30432 |capture5 = 40432 |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Feisty Frosty Faithful Frosty |bosselement = |boss1 = 20223 |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Room 3 may spawn *Lindsey **''Rrowwl!'' - Powerful AoE earth attack. *Ristrall ---- *Feisty Frosty **Can act up to 3 times per turn. **'Only receives 1 damage per hit.' **Inflicts paralysis. **''Snowfall'' - AoE water attack and chance to inflict paralysis. *Jaegar **Can act up to 2 times per turn. **When HP <50%, gains an ATK and crit buff. **''Frozen Blade'' - Powerful AoE water attack and adds def ignoring effect to attack to self for ??? turns. *Faithful Frosty **Can act up to 3 times per turn. **'Only receives 1 damage per hit.' **Inflicts paralysis. **''Snowfall'' - AoE water attack and chance to inflict paralysis. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Wise Wendigo |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Can act up to 2 times per turn. *Inflicts injury. Skills *''Double Blizzard'' - Single water attack and chance to inflict sickness. *''"Oog... This is bad..."'' - Single water attack. Cast at the first turn. *"Ooga!" - Single water attack. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}